


【泉レオ】二泉映月再放送

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Summary: （18岁濑名泉+28岁濑名泉）×18岁月永雷，3P，濑名泉自己ntr自己可配合之前的《double lover》一起阅读
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Kudos: 4





	【泉レオ】二泉映月再放送

**二泉映月再放送**

by lattice

  
  
  
“唔……濑名好黏人呀？”  
被吻醒的月永レオ嘟哝着抗议，软绵绵的太阳色调晕开在枕上，撒娇的鼻息浸着橙子奶香。人总会在爱人身上嗅闻到独特的气味，交往之日起愈甚浓烈，方寸间牵牵绊绊缚住他的心——有吗？濑名泉捏一把秘密恋人的脸蛋，却躲闪炽诚无瑕的绿眸。在他每个食髓知味的春梦后，都会有痴缠的吻将月永レオ唤醒。半梦半醒的王さま有够迷人，忠诚且强欲的骑士长在同居后下巴活活憋出一颗痘。月永レオ时常称嘴巴要被濑名亲肿了，指尖却意犹未尽点在他不得滋润而皲裂的唇上，侧面印证每帧每幕的真实合理——  
28岁的月永レオ仰仗梦境屏障操持两瓣臀肉追咬他的阴茎，将他通身夹紧在温热狭窄的甬道，不遗余力吸出他的魂灵。现下看似不懂人事的王さま歪着脑袋，天真以对他的秘密意淫：濑名脸好红呀！他斜睨着共卧的被褥隆起的臀部弧度，不止一次幻想它被掐出鲜红指痕的情状。对王さま的邪念会平添负罪感，只得自暴自弃败下阵来，不愿坦白幻想里对方情事中的声线是怎般摄人心魄的利器。而对方总擅长煽动他偃旗息鼓的神志，双臂圈住他脖颈，投来浑然天成的魅意：kiss，还想要……  
身为队友与下属，月永レオ的wink他是时常见到的，舞台中央童真的呜啾，向粉丝奉上宇宙人的全套见面礼。王さま当真懂得接吻的含义，拥有交往的自知吗？濑名泉暂且不懂，却知那份亟待打磨的青涩时刻逼得他发疯。黏连的吻间宇宙人的心跳鼓噪在掌心，不见对方抗拒，便试探着为其解开前襟——  
自月永レオ留宿之日起，每晚心跳擂鼓的阵仗中他再无安眠。表白时我说过吧，对其有求必应的骑士长轻声道：我不是以灵感为食的天才，更不是不食人间烟火的圣人，即便王さま对我有奇怪的认知……喂，不许逃！捉住水蛇般灵活扭动的腰，硬挺的性具隔着睡裤将对方抵在床上，拧上他的乳首——好痛！月永レオ双臂护胸，牙齿咬得咯咯响。他不动声色地懊丧，润滑剂与安全套闲置已久，除却与28岁月永レオ的那遭，18岁少年是彻头彻尾白纸一张，只得侧身安抚炸毛的小橘猫：还疼吗？  
天知道他多害怕再伤到月永レオ，想亲身为他隔绝世间苦痛，更遑论掐断由自身而起的痛苦苗头。他汗流浃背地含着唇舌间饱满的乳粒，感知到瘦削的肉身战栗的余韵，双膝间回以同等的热忱。剥鸡蛋般褪去层层布料，袒露只任他开垦的奶与蜜的圣地，抚上让他怜惜更激起凌虐欲的嶙峋锁骨——  
吻痕之类的，自矜的骑士长断然不肯逾矩，即便终日顶着被月永レオ咬出的印子——他是猫，猫的天性使然，他凛然正气为恋人开脱，暖黄灯盏下再度揽他入怀，以湿漉漉的吻一路顺遂，掌心裹起渐硬的鼓包，月永レオ终于在他不得章法的爱抚中泄出低吟。还不够，他加重了力道，引得对方再次吃痛大叫。豆大汗珠滚落，他安抚着兴味缺缺的月永レオ，inspiration飞走的前一秒，曾协助他达成震撼初体验的男人踏着圣光推门而入——れおくん，我洗完了，要磨磨蹭蹭到什么时候？无人应答，难堪的寂静中三人面面相觑，“呃……老朋友了，”18岁濑名泉尴尬地摸脖子。  
——你们怎么在我床上？“老朋友”瞪圆双眼，脖颈上圈着毛巾，灰发成缕贴在颊侧，端出让本人超火大的架子。月永レオ跳下床双眸放光：你也是濑名吗！不速之客对18岁的“れおくん”上下打量，面露柔软与怜惜，却猝不及防被比身高：濑名濑名，我长高了一厘米哦！濑名还是濑名，没有一点变化！便轮到成年人面露尴尬：倒也不必再强调……“喂喂喂，”他打断堪比重逢的感人初见，谨守骑士职责将月永レオ护在身后：“别以为我不知道你在密谋什么……不许对王さま有非分之想。”  
  
“会有谁比你更了解你自己？”成年人对他的自爆卡车嗤之以鼻，“他显然更喜欢听见‘れおくん’吧。你说对吗，れお、くん？”尾音恶劣地上扬，被揭老底的少年恨不得扯了毛巾堵住喋喋不休的嘴，生怕这个称呼勾起月永レオ的糟糕回忆。正如王さま钦定的恋爱剧钝感主人公，他时常默认自己是青春疼痛故事中不可或缺的一环——也的确如此。  
“如果我的记忆没有偏差，临出国时我和れおくん在秘密交往中，既然你们同床了，那也不需要我指点了？”  
——比起自家的れおくん，我对围观青少年性爱毫无兴趣。男人转身推门，枉顾屡战屡败的少年急切的暗语。睡衣下摆却被年轻的月永レオ牵住：两位濑名一起，不好吗？游刃有余的成年人撞上湿漉漉的奶猫瞳孔，将其从纸箱抱出摸头：既然是れおくん的邀约，我怎么好拒绝？怜爱不怀好意，更将“れおくん”加了重音。“れおくん”只有我能喊，即便，即便……暂且没有坦然唤出的胆量，咬牙切齿的少年深感被卷入不公平交易：“休想！这是我们的……”  
“什么？”  
“……第一次。”  
男人好气又好笑：“居然是初夜吗？那原谅你发挥拉胯。你曾经也闯入我和れおくん的二人世界，我以德报怨救你于水火，这样的恩情该如何报答呢？”  
臂弯中的月永レオ投来一个wink。他曾向恋人坦白那场酣畅淋漓的梦境，处子之身已不在的事实非但没有招致不悦，更令月永レオ灵感迸发为此作曲。现今十年后的濑名本尊有心跳有体温，确切笃定地站在面前，作曲天才更是全都想要，欢欣鼓舞地一手牵一个，全无危险迫近的担忧，或因“濑名”在潜意识中是“安心”的代名词。  
——偶尔也对你的“濑名”多些防备啊？月永レオ豪放地拍枕头招呼，男人顺势跨上床揽上腰，被橙发少年无师自通地索吻，叹笑他一如既往的急性子：不要咬了，当真要让未来的自己吃醋吗？揉捏臀部环视四周：果然是我家，布局装潢没一点变化——这是我的床！被鸠占鹊巢的少年血脉偾张，太阳穴下鼓动的青筋一跳一跳，护食般自后揽上月永レオ，双臂交叉在恋人胸前摆出防备态：“不把你扫地出门你就该感恩戴德。教完就请回去喂你自己嗷嗷待哺的‘れおくん’。”  
“这就是求人的态度吗？今后若还是这样狂妄，会吃尽苦头的。”男人揽着月永レオ盘腿而坐，宣誓主权般撩开橙发嗅闻颈窝。相较少年毫无章法的爱抚，只是对方的存在便教他欲望鼓胀：宽松睡裤顶出轮廓，四溢的橙香中濡湿一小片，引诱人舔舐绿眸中的混沌——晚点回去也无妨！仰仗任何一位濑名都无法拒绝自己的有恃无恐，月永レオ同时攀上双方胳膊化解干戈，软糯鼻息煽动两份蓬勃的欲念。少年爱怜地用指尖去蹭月永レオ的面颊，领略湿漉漉的炽热媚意。橘猫呼噜呼噜在掌心撒娇：“吃醋之类的，我不会在意！我同样好奇28岁的我们是怎样的，想透过成熟的濑名窥见一二。”  
“若是れおくん好奇，我也并非不能剧透——”男人握住他的腰窝，投去一尘不染的灼灼目光，“未来的れおくん束起了高马尾，漂亮到让人发疯。”  
  
  
“唔……好痒，要被濑名舔化了……”  
——谁的初夜会是同两位恋人共享双倍的快乐呢？乳首被隔着布料啃咬，月永レオ弓着身子任其拿弄，不遮掩的呓语中亲手按揉自己的另侧乳粒。豪放大胆的作风使男人烧红了眼，更在他惊呼中拢起他的胸乳张口吮吸，舌尖扫荡这处不成型的秘境。  
他不懂对方专注于此意义何在，却有涓涓暖流攀爬汇聚于小腹，便不自觉揉乱毛茸茸的灰发，指尖探进发旋嬉闹。他所知的濑名像极了高傲的猫，早该拉下脸吼他，却夹紧捏起两粒颤巍巍充血的蓓蕾，作为占有欲的宣告恶意满满地呈给18岁的自己看——濑名在ntr他自己吗！成年濑名泉舔舔唇，将他摆出背对的跪趴姿势，刺啦一声拆封润滑剂，五指与掌心蘸得湿淋淋，啪啪拍打出淫荡的浅波。  
“被打了屁股便这样吗？真是欲求不满啊。”  
指尖绕着穴口打转，未经性事的稚嫩花苞被撩拨得发痒，作曲家咯咯笑，撅起被造出鲜红五指印的蜜桃般臀瓣，挑衅般向男人扭扭腰。一根手指滑入甬道，过剩的余裕顷刻荡然无存。处子的腺体被男人轻车熟路地按压揉捏，猫妈妈般安抚面庞，言语却不见半分轻柔：“好色情的身体，真的没有偷偷为取悦‘濑名’做足准备吗？——不要管只敢在一旁哭的臭小鬼了，专心陪我好不好？”  
——诶诶诶？见惯了队服腰带外系的濑名，却不知自矜的骑士长也肯屈尊纡贵道出下流的淫语。れおくん，男人俯趴在耳畔低低地唤，神情之美味定然堪比融化的提拉米苏。甬道却愈发欢欣地追咬手指，他难捱地撅腚迎合指尖的挑弄，如同被拍了屁股的橘猫。泪涔涔地回望，无言祈求他轻些慢些，全然不顾蝶翼飓风般的反效。男人深呼吸，转向旁侧的背景板：“看好了，这样扩张……我可不许你把れおくん弄伤。”——痛不痛？要是他弄痛你，我饶不了他。双目放空立在衣柜旁的濑名嗓音嘶哑，别过脸躲闪镜中的旖旎，千钧重的脚镣束得寸步难行。  
“不痛，好痒，想要更大的……”  
“……不要对别的男人说这种话啊。”  
——王さま既已明了我的心意，就该懂我有多锥心。如被弃置街头的猫，少年委屈地噙泪别过头，不愿完整袒露这副让他心生怜爱的无助。inspiration……咦？月永レオ试图去宽慰，却被男人一把揽入怀中压在身下：“大好气氛全被搅了，这副没用的模样烦死了，懦弱的臭小鬼不值得夺去れおくん的瞩目。”  
十年未变的口癖注满怒其不争的意味，“我骂我自己”的激将法却用错时机。月永レオ虎虎叉腰维护自家恋人：“不许凶他！我的宝物不容许你这样贬低！”两位濑名齐刷刷抬头，出言不逊的男人怔住，而后宽慰地笑：“当真吗……原来我是一直被爱着啊。”  
——没有及时回应这份爱才是我的失职。男人下床蹲下身，为气呼呼晃动两条腿的小橘怜爱地梳毛：れおくん的施令我岂有不听从的道理？渴望与畏惧胶着，少年人受攀升的独占欲驱使，秉承本心重拾平日的凛然。男人起身，重重拍在他肩上，却轻飘飘赏了一个笑：“既然交往了，那就活得轻松点，多点‘れおくん是我的’的认知吧。”容月永レオ听见的音量，“粗暴一些也没关系，你会知道的，他有多喜欢被你这样对待。”  
“可他怕痛……”  
“是你技术太烂。”  
不待月永レオ领会，自家的骑士长便屈身于腿间，蓝眸注满不输往昔的虔诚，不急不缓揉搓他半勃的性器，试探着掌控力道，生怕弄痛了他：“喜欢吗？”  
“唔……”作曲家微阖双目，却如愿在温吞攻势中容下一线缝隙，窥见饱蘸欲念的盛大画卷的边角——那般骄傲的濑名爱抚自己的阴茎，潮湿温热的口腔乖巧地裹住整根，软舌生涩地搅动前端，汩汩爱液被鼓动着喉结饮下，凭初见的惴惴与恳切将他携出伊甸园的门扉。死命扼制的情欲潺潺地润湿未干的泪痕，无孔不入扼住他的咽喉。他却比以往任何时刻都亟待这份滚烫的对视，以便一览恋人被亲身操弄得潮红微喘的迷乱模样。  
“好棒……”作曲家向后攀上枕巾，通身化作一滩烂泥，“濑名平时怎样自慰，就怎样对我……”无论濑名对我做什么，我都不会抗拒。吸取曾有的教训，他逐一不厌其烦地回复。阴茎被渐重的力道照拂，专为情欲无防备大敞的肉身被径直插入两根手指。两位男性彼此拉锯れおくん的神志，被玩弄的人由衷喟叹这场共演的盛大的美：“濑名的手，好漂亮……”  
两只漂亮的手一同开垦，安抚流泪的前端，弓起指节顶弄内壁，联合挑起销魂蚀骨却浅尝辄止的快意——王さま也是同样，少年抢先托起他的手来端详，殷红舌尖来来回回游走于指缝，里里外外虔诚舔吻国王手套唯独袒出的四五指：“手套与手指都好色情，让我好想……要你。”  
言毕，意犹未尽吐出被嘬得亮晶晶的指尖。月永レオ面红耳赤，辨不清呓语般断续黏连的究竟是谁的欲望，本能感到危险迫近，臀部一寸寸向后挪移：濑名被老男人带坏了，难道不该嫌弃地甩手洗个不停吗！你们究竟谁是——都是你的濑名，邀功讨赏般一同咬上他的耳朵，两位濑名不邀而至的危险微笑令他缴械投降——怎会如此！他突发怀念起自己谨肃的骑士长了，胡乱攀上不知哪位的胳膊当救命稻草：“濑名，不要……要坏掉了——啊！”  
嘬吸与按揉渐甚，电流自尾椎沿脊柱上遂流经四肢百骸，缀不成句的抗议淹没在滔天快意里，他在两份热忱的洗礼中无助地高潮，身体绷成蓄势待发的弓——回去可不好交差了，男人垂下眼睫望向睡衣上的白灼，绕过攻防亲亲痉挛中月永レオ的脸颊：那我先不回去了？  
“勾引有家室的濑名夜不归宿，十年后的我一定会怨恨自己的！”月永レオ即刻反水，双腿却先于意志缠上男人的胸腹。对方怔住，而后低低地笑，复而扬起的眸子闪动着危险的光芒——不错，正是我们背着恋人偷情。不待告会未来的月永レオ，已然急不可耐地攥住他的手为自己解开衣裤。作曲天才首度沦为被支配的一方，比起被牵着鼻子跑的不爽，他痴迷于从未一睹的濑名模样——这段恋情充盈无上的可能性，不如说任何形态的濑名他都无法顽抗，便只得顺水推舟，通融这份“红杏出墙”。  
  
相较弱不禁风的18岁，男人的身体足够成熟性感，引诱不谙世事的宇宙人抚上绷紧的腹肌棱角，更主动用鼻梁贴上耻部，隔着内裤去揉那团鼓包。开合的嘴唇热热地吸，尖尖的虎牙浅浅地咬，扯下拉链剥下布料，蓄势待发的硬挺弹在眼前。被其暴起的青筋骇得不住瑟缩，被捧起面颊却还是诚恳开口：我想要濑名。沿着利落的肌肉线条一路上循，更为分明的下颚线袒出优越的骨相。他并不意外于濑名现今百倍的强欲，摩托车之类男孩子的喜好也好，初现端倪的占有欲也罢，纵使这份美跨越性别的藩篱，世上本无第二人比他更深谙濑名泉是男人。  
“比起求你干我，先陪我玩一下……”阴茎拍打颊侧，惹得初经开发的后穴阵阵收紧——喂，喧宾夺主要到什么时候。濑名跨上承载三人绰绰有余的床，温柔寡淡的少年释放出同等漂亮狂野的猛兽，这般反差是有够迷人。他定然不会将自家濑名弃之不顾，对方羞赧且难堪地紧闭双目，却攥紧他双手助力，牙关间泄出从未亲历的诱人音符。不曾有人先于自己听过濑名情事中的喘，对声音敏感的作曲家晕乎乎地自满。而重温自己青涩的糗状，男人捏着下巴强硬地将他转向自己，摆弄肉棒牵动欲求不满的小橘猫痴缠的注视，一睹它壮硕昂扬的全貌，引诱他追随它心甘情愿笼在阴影下。爱液涂抹在面颊滴在唇上，滚烫的硬物却与唇瓣若即若离——喂，喂，少年扳回橙色脑袋，唇角却不易见地勾起。他在长幼的抉择中举棋不定，朦胧泪眼在两根性具间贪婪地逡巡。“不妨主动去邀请他，”男人亲亲他的额头，“れおくん同时吃两柄肉棒的盛景，想必会让他很高兴。”  
“一起来吗，濑名？填满我，喂饱我……”  
——荣幸之至。男性气息掺入沐浴露的余味，双倍地无孔不入环裹他。他贪婪地张口意图塞入两根，一人站在一侧，操持两柄握住中央，舌尖卖力地卷弄两个龟头，只是如此便填满他的小嘴。如此填补两位濑名的欲壑也算省力——真的是第一次吗？成年濑名爱怜地用手指卷起他的橙发，裹挟在情欲里再无暇留意其他，妄顾月永レオ的性器可怜巴巴吐着水儿浸湿床单。针锋相对剑拔弩张势不两立的两人居然统一战线交流起心得，空留天赋在身的“れおくん”难捱地交叠双腿。  
“我们几乎每天做爱，格外贪恋彼此的身体，没有一天能够分离。”  
少年蹙紧眉头：很难想象。你不知道的还有很多，男人从容顶弄他粗糙的上颚：建议为汁水丰沛的れおくん买块大一点的隔水布，做爱时垫在下面。言语调戏快让他疯掉，一丝余裕都被吃干抹净。月永レオ胡乱摇头吐出性具，视死如归将腿打成M字型，指尖向二人扒开穴口——  
答应了快去快回的男人应邀操纵性具顶开微小的褶皱，蘸足润滑剂停驻在稍有不慎便会滑入的甬道，颇有余裕地在门前逡巡。他挽留般夹紧环在男人腰际的双腿，向后攀着枕头软绵绵地唤出魂魄，换来自家恋人凶狠地亲吻，破开攻防卷起骇浪。他在蔓延开的铁锈气间瞪圆瞳孔：濑名当真这样喜欢我，想要独占我吗？  
“れおくん果然天生懂得如何讨好我呢？”  
男人欲擒故纵地掌控力道，有意造出咕啾水声。正是这具欲求不满的身体，亟待被上下一同浇灌出甘美富足的密林，他却不愿一口口将其喂饱，探进一些便决然抽出，来回往复扼灭复燃的欲火，给予他欲迎还拒的饱胀与更甚的空虚。数个销魂夺魄的吻毕，待月永レオ身心为之大敞，一塌糊涂的下身渴望被直直贯入，历尽千帆的男人仍在秉承大人的余裕拖曳他的神智。  
“濑名，想要……”  
对方不为所动，转向十年前的自己示以亲切渗人的微笑：听见れおくん的召唤了吗？少年点头，怜爱地抚着他的面庞。他如愿躺在自己的濑名身下，男人坐上沙发充当丈母娘，收回前言抱臂坐等好戏开张。性具水到渠成抵在穴口，蘸起润滑剂挑弄拍打——喂，不要用色眯眯的眼神看れおくん的初夜！少年转用吼掩饰紧张，嘴唇抖得像筛糠，这副神情令月永レオ心生怜爱，摸着头抚着胯将他向自己揽——  
  
阴茎便再无顾虑地驶入，霎时被欢欣鼓舞地夹紧。肉棒是手指无法比拟的硕大，月永レオ在酸涩的胀意中被死死卡住腰际，勉力顶着身体被劈开的痛感一口口吞吃。放松，放松，濑名紧咬牙关，豆大汗珠滴落。待被整根直直钉在床上，耻毛剐蹭出痒意，与他合二为一的濑名俯身拥住他，不待构思一曲《濑名的欧金金》之歌，几滴温热的便滚落颊侧。坐壁上观的男人发出嘘声：我怎么不记得我这样爱哭！——不要太苛责了！月永レオ嗔怒发声，将濑名抱紧在怀揉脑壳：不哭不哭，濑名是好宝宝！“好啦，只会对着你……”声音像暴雨前的潮湿气流，“只是，れおくん……一直都想要你，想要得不得了。”  
别扭地开金口，一句久违的れおくん让母慈子孝变了质，寥寥数语让作曲天才无征兆地高潮了。“れおくん好厉害……”剧烈翕张的余韵中，濑名抽插适应这具痉挛中的肉身。“呜……可不许濑名缴械投降，”他环上濑名脖颈，“刚刚那样好厉害，快顶那里……”没了成年人的鞭策，高中生的青涩现原形。濑名支起身体咬着唇毫无章法地冲撞，下巴的痘在灯下明晃晃，将恋人胡乱戳弄得吱哇乱叫。  
整段垮掉。成年人恨铁不成钢：别说是我教的，温柔些！——是濑名就百无禁忌，月永レオ为他拭泪：我会满足濑名的任何心愿。濑名吸吸鼻子应声，自暴自弃的一顶却正中红心。高亢的惊呼中作曲家手脚并用攀上濑名，全身的重心仰仗于快乐之源——这里，还是那里？开窍神速的濑名抚着耳垂明知故问，月永レオ舒爽得翻白眼，小猫般在他后背挠出血印，性器蔫哒哒地吐着精液，被研磨出不堪入耳的甜腻浪叫：“呜，用力——呀啊，好舒服……”  
情欲在火山湖里转圜，濑名如他所愿专注那一处发狠鞭笞——喂喂，不要总顶那一处！成年濑名起身提点，揉捏月永レオ后颈的软肉。通身酥麻的小橘猫被降服于掌心，却见主人促狭地眯起眼：れおくん不许冷落我——乘人之危！被丢在骇浪中被潮头来回冲刷，他气喘吁吁咬牙切齿：“十年而已，濑名就变成坏孩子，该说是坏男人了！”  
——不正是遂了れおくん的愿？ 一句将他噎住，痛心疾首想联合恋人抗议，后者却被开发奇怪癖好：我相信王さま……れおくん有无师自通的本领。滚烫硕大的阴茎直直破开牙关，舌尖自囊袋一路攫取男性荷尔蒙，饥渴的小橘猫被熏得腿间湿哒哒，甬道欲求不满抽搐着嘬吸空气。自家濑名面容却比看gv时鬼畜百倍——对着整屏白花花的肉体冲撞，Fuck me声连天中濑名面容严肃，现下却炯然目送恋人被迫含上他人鼓胀的欲望。  
“同你的れおくん相比技术如何？”舌尖描摹青筋的纹路，嘬出亮晶晶的淫液，月永レオ满足收下男人的喟叹。他摆着腰去追咬濑名的阴茎，双腿淫乱地主动架在腰上，便于他闯入最深处稳准狠地照拂。男人猛地顶胯数次深喉，恋人同样加剧耸动的架势，一下下向最深处凿。便在近乎窒息的灭顶快感中听男人诚恳回答：我的れおくん比你诱人得多，是我亲手开发的功劳。  
“我有我的‘濑名’，你有你的‘れおくん’……我们在背弃恋人偷情哦？”  
他吐出性具呛咳喘息，却断然不肯言败。通身注定被两位濑名毫无保留地开发使用，被用肉棒活活烙刻成情色的形状——是吗？成年人促狭地眯起眼，操持阴茎去嬉弄他的舌尖，划地盘般将淫液涂抹在女孩子般精致可爱的脸蛋，流经下颚造出数条淫糜的水痕。而被当面ntr的少年不甘服输，野兽般的眸子牢牢攥住他，深埋体内的阴茎紧锁住猎物的肉体与心神，狂烈地发力将他顶得身子上飘，更次次在勾人的呜咽中向那处软肉上撞。  
双腿如同情趣娃娃般被翻折到最开，两根性具一上一下意图将他喂饱。直至通身酥软着被从男人阴茎上扯下，舌尖牵长淫糜的丝线，造出啵的一声响。太猛烈了，要坏掉了，失神的月永レオ专心与自家濑名十指相扣，全身心体味贪心不足的苦果。被冷落的男人在他锁骨造出新鲜吻痕，乳首被粗粝的指节夹紧揉弄。痛感唤醒神志，清晰感知被两位濑名双重夹击的情状，颤抖哭泣着射在价值一亿的脸上，再一睹对方卷起舌尖一滴不漏舔舐的迷乱模样。  
——知道他多为你着迷了吗？男人俯身亲昵地蹭蹭月永レオ的面颊。那你呢？他抬眸，收获模棱两可的答复：没有一个“濑名”不会为“れおくん”心动。相较自慰后贤者时间的空虚，现下甬道不知疲倦地嘬住偃旗息鼓的濑名。恋人暂且疲于填补他贪婪的欲壑，只得转向成年濑名老练的硬挺，肖想会被它会携往何等的极乐。作曲家福至心灵递去散落在床的安全套，对方似笑非笑：想要れおくん亲口为我套上。月永レオ忿忿地撕开包装，心想改日一定吹气球灌水砸濑名玩，张口从前端含住薄膜，携柠檬香探进咽喉至深，是自家恋人都无权享有的尊荣。  
“我随口一提，以为你会拒绝。清纯又放荡，不愧是れおくん。”  
鲜见波澜的男人神色有异，捧起面庞凶狠地索吻。月永レオ怀抱着痴缠难耐的成年濑名，甘愿被眸间燃升的烈焰吞噬，溃堤的强欲令他身心俯首称臣，更知悉何样的濑名都会让他无差别地动心。料到两位濑名纷纷乘人之危，羞耻心迟来地袭上他。早没有后悔的选项，只叹道濑名一天更比一天S，当真是自己开发的功劳吗？  
  
  
“唔，这个姿势好羞耻……像给小宝宝把尿。”  
れおくん向后倚上他胸膛，汗津津的橙发披散在肩，性具若即若离被小小的穴口衔住，亟待被他抬胯喂饱。臭小鬼气定神闲地立在旁侧，复而昂扬的家伙顶弄月永レオ的脸颊，再乘机送入开口求喂的小嘴，呛出恋人舒爽的泪花，再由橙发少年双手捧起撸动，痴迷地探出舌尖追舔。  
“不去养精蓄锐吗？……不比天赋异禀的れおくん，第一次就纵欲过度，小心人到中年后悔不迭——轮到我了，会把你的恋人伺候得乐不思蜀的？”  
凭发掘月永レオ潜能的经验，先入为主诱导他对“濑名”产生情感之上的身体依恋，自诩为教引者的男人为自身同等的沦落开脱——要被濑名用坏了，褶皱被青筋撑开熨平，漾着媚意的绿眸不错眼地紧盯镜中交叠的肉体，一向紧致的肉身更因难以名状的新奇攥住他不放，千万条小舌嘬咬他的神志。  
——糟糕，彻底无法演示几下拔枪走人，他本无理由大言不惭地教训臭小鬼，沧海桑田本性难移难逃沦为欲望囚徒的宿命。该如何向自家的れおくん交代？却已无暇瞻前顾后，纵使早过了抱抱就勃起的年岁，却照旧恨不得弹尽粮绝死在れおくん身上。镜中的性具以千钧之力向上大开大合地顶，变换角度戳刺摩擦腺点，囊袋拍打出啪啪响，激出他含着阴茎呜咽黏连的颤音。  
纵有专为性事而生的肉身，两相兼顾亦会无所适从。贪吃的穴口淌着涎水，阴茎在颠簸中从掌心滑脱，脱力的れおくん可怜巴巴张口，待其随主人嘶哑的叹息一寸寸顶入，抵在上颚让其合不拢嘴，动情的津液溢出唇角淋漓润湿粉嫩的乳首。快感过载的扭曲神色翕张着摄住他的心魄，他看直了眼，缓缓拔出性具，罔顾甬道动情地挽留，招来月永レオ不解地回望，湿漉漉的眼眸像初生的鹿，却比任何人都深谙操纵他的法则。  
见他仍不动作，心急如焚的月永レオ双手抓起便往里塞，初尝性事的秘境尚且容不下无穷竭的贪念，男人分量可观的阴茎吞不进稚嫩的穴口。乖，别慌，他沉下音调，掐着腰将少年抱起，前端抵在穴口涂抹得湿润，十指相扣着引导其缓缓下坐，艺术家生茧的双手护送它被吞噬尽根，仍不放心地用指尖向内塞，更要玩弄臀下被压住的囊袋——惊叹之余留意到臭小鬼欣赏春宫般烧红的眼睛。若是18岁的自己经此一遭，怕不是即刻缴械投降。他兀自回味初遇这套组合技时的震慑，独占了对方的身体，灵魂却自始由对方攻城略地——  
  
“我亲身将れおくん的耐受值提高了不知多少level，高标准严要求，你要为此努力了。”  
成年人拍拍或许腰酸背痛的少年的肩。吃饱喝足的月永レオ面色红润沉沉睡去，枕着恋人的臂弯吧唧嘴。十年前正是自己坐在床边，兀自起誓守护他的所有，纵使酸麻的胳膊被落下口水串，真是的，把我当抱枕了吗？全裸的漂亮少年怜爱地望向恋人，一秒后冷酷抬眸打断他的回忆，瞥见男人胯间不加遮掩的昂扬，无不嫌弃地移开视线：“该回去了吧？如果明天れおくん身体不适，我一定找你秋后算账。”  
“是了是了，回家交公粮也绰绰有余。比起埋怨我，你该学学怎样为れおくん按摩——不只为了一朝一夕，还有今后的漫长时日。”他埋头在满地衣裤里翻找，自己与恋人的品味十年不变，捡起一件星球图案递过，“下次我把我的れおくん带来如何呢？他可是很难取悦的，你可不能再是今天这副没出息的模样了。”  
“你果然觊觎——好吧，腿长在你们身上。”少年面露异样，却别扭地默许，“我期待着与‘未来的れおくん’的会面，以及——”  
18岁的濑名泉首次和缓语调。而他比任何人都懂自己的小算盘，不比有求必应的月永レオ，他只是捡起睡衣摆摆手，“感谢你把れおくん带到我身边。但剧透人生是流氓行径，自己的人生自己去体会吧？”  
“今后与れおくん共度的崭新时日，我比任何人都更为迫不及待。看在今天的份上，请至少让我知晓——”少年停顿片刻换上敬语，“你们都是强势的性子，发展道路又不同。与他共度的分秒，想必不会始终顺遂你的心意。一同历经的艰险波折，曾让你有过后悔吗？”  
他从不知自己会有这般笃定的目光，仿佛不着痕迹探查五脏六腑的无影灯。若是当年的れおくん是被如此神情告白，欣慰之余定然会自此对“濑名”更甚地欲罢不能吧。  
“我只是愈发爱他，只会无休止地爱他，每分每秒都更爱他，”他斟酌措辞，“……我不愿再重温他不在的时日，不曾有一刻感到懊丧，永远不会后悔与他的相遇。”  
对着尚且不识愁滋味的臭小鬼道出剖白，28岁的濑名泉自觉袒露久违的羞赧。而无论如何他就是他，遑论时空共享名为月永レオ的弱点、软肋与死穴。少年于今日首度占了上风，旗开得胜地笑：不愧是我啊。  
  
  
  
  
Fin.


End file.
